A Spark of Trouble
by Lilysparkle2011
Summary: Simon decides that he needs to have a discussion with his fiancée about her recent science class and takes her into a private room to chat. This includes a discipline spanking between two consenting adults, if this isn't your thing then please don't read, further details inside. One-shot. Complete


A/N - This fan-fic follows on from a scene in Season 9-Episode 6, the first part of the dialogue in the story has been taken from the episode to help set the scene. Small details have been changed to suit my 'creative flow' at the time but they aren't huge and shouldn't be that noticeable. This is my first dip into the world of Waterloo Road fan-fiction and i'd love to hear what you think :D. Warning : This includes a discipline spanking between two consenting adults, if this isn't your thing then please don't read any further.

A/N 2 : Disclaimer - I don't own anything, I just borrowed the characters for a little while for my amusement :)

* * *

Simon Lowsley stalked through the corridors towards the staff room, his brain swimming with the information that he had just gotten from the latest student council meeting about his fiancée and her latest 'teaching methods', he rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath before he pushed the door open to the staff room, thankfully finding it empty except for the one person that he had been hoping to find. Simon quickly closed the distance between himself and Sue before perching himself on the arm of the chair, across from his fiancée who seemed almost inconvenienced by his interruption.

"I had to defend you earlier at the student council" Simon explained calmly "Imogen Stewart told everyone about your here-comes-the-bride lesson".

"Well, yeah. I was telling them about our wedding" Sue replied nonchalantly**, **she shrugged slightly as she continued to flick through her magazine**.**

"You spent _half the lesson _talking about it" Simon argued quietly as he struggled to keep his anger under control.

"They liked it" Sue replied simply with her eyes never leaving her magazine "Even Barry I think." Sue added giggling which only fuelled Simon's anger further, he forced himself to take a deep breath before addressing his fiancée, once more although the anger hadn't left his tone, not that Sue seemed to take any notice.

"Are you serious?" Simon questioned in disbelief, he knew that Sue was having a hard time especially since she was an NQT but he couldn't understand the way that she was acting "Sue, you have got to get a grip. Our jobs could be on the line if anyone finds out" Simon reminded her firmly, he had already been pulled in by Christine over Sue's trouble controlling the classroom and she didn't need any more ammunition to use against her or him, for that matter.

"Always, worried about your precious career" Sue muttered sighing as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her magazine, attempting to block out her fiancée's constant rambling.

"Of course, I'm worried about..." Simon shouted in exasperation, he sighed loudly and glanced around the silent room before he turned back to his fiancée with a suspicious glance "Are you okay?" Simon questioned firmly, he hoped that his suspicions were wrong although he doubted it because it would explain her sudden 'relaxed' attitude towards their problems.

"No, I've had to put up with Barry and now you're having a go at me" Sue answered in a whiny tone which wouldn't have sounded out of place with a group of year 9's in the cooler, it shouldn't have been coming from an NQT.

"You know what I mean" Simon snapped quietly, he stole a quick glance at the door, almost expecting Christine to walk in at any moment before turning back to Sue "Have you taken something?" Simon questioned sternly before they were suddenly interrupted by Audrey strolling into the staff room "Get up" Simon hissed quietly as he gently but firmly gripped his fiancée by the arm before pulling her out of her chair, causing her magazine to fall to the floor "Just heading to the boxing" Simon added quickly while he escorted the reluctant red-head out of the room with a firm grip on her arm.

* * *

The corridors were thankfully quite empty since the majority of the school were waiting in the gym to watch Kacey Barry's boxing match, he peeked into the window of one of the pastoral care rooms and was glad to find it empty before he continued down the corridor, still grasping the arm of his fiancée, he pushed open the door and silently pointed towards the wooden, circle table near the middle of the room indicating for Sue to take a seat before he double-checked that the corridor was empty, then closed and locked the door, hoping that no one would interrupt them.

Sue dragged her feet across the room and dropped into one of the chairs before watching her fiancée warily as he glanced down the corridor and locked the door "It's not-" Sue began to plead her case but quickly stopped when she noticed the glare that Simon was currently giving her while he silently closed the blinds, blocking anyone from being able to look in.

"Where are they?" Simon questioned impatiently, he walked over towards Sue and sat down on the chair next to her while she rummaged through her bag before finally pulling out the box and half-empty packet of tranquillizer tablets, he studied the packet and ran his thumb over the five empty spaces "How many did you take?" Simon asked worriedly as he raised his gaze to meet his fiancée's before he growled quietly when she didn't answer and simply squirmed in her chair "Sue. How many?" Simon asked firmly, he was struggling to keep the worry out of his voice as he thought about the consequences of taking too many tablets.

"Two...I think" Sue answered unsurely, she rubbed her temples and shot a small glare at Simon who didn't seem at all impressed with her answer.

"You think?" Simon repeated with a raised eyebrow "Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous-"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Sue said quickly cutting her fiancée off mid-sentence "But, you weren't there! They were horrible to me" Sue whined pitifully, she couldn't believe that Simon was complaining about this when she was in the school from hell.

"You're supposed to be their teacher, Sue. You are supposed to be able to control the class" Simon countered swiftly.

"It's not my fault!" Sue argued angrily as she quickly raised her tear-soaked gaze and barely stopped herself from storming out of the school and going home to relax for the remainder of the day "They just don't want to learn and Barry makes it even worse" Sue vented in the same angry tone, completely missing the warning signs on her fiancée's expression who had abandoned his seat in favor of pacing around the room, he knew that Sue could teach and that she was truly passionate about science – even if she didn't show it very often but he also knew that Christine was very quickly losing her patience with her.

"Sue, you passed your teacher training course with flying colours" Simon commented sighing "You didn't excel at behavioral techniques but you are a good teacher, where is this coming from?" Simon questioned as he ran a hand through his curly hair, he knew that Barry could make teaching especially difficult but the same could be said for many other students in the school, he also couldn't ignore the fact that the rest of the teachers managed to successfully teach classes in the same circumstances.

"I'm just sick of it, Simon!" Sue shouted angrily, she stood up and roughly pushed her chair away before stomping over towards the window at the right hand side of the room "There's nothing that I can do, he's going to ruin every class" Sue added in a defeated tone "I wish I had just continued to pay him, at least then I would be able to teach"

"How many times have I told you, if Barry interrupts the lesson and prevents you from teaching then send him to the cooler or to me" Simon reminded her gently, he knew that it wasn't a long term solution but it gave him some argument against Christine's claims that she couldn't control the class although there was the concern that once Barry left, the class would continue to cause trouble.

"That's going to look great, isn't it?" Sue complained frowning as she threw her hands up into the air and stomped back over to her earlier vacated chair, feeling sorry for herself "How will that solve anything?"

"How did paying him to control the class solve anything?" Simon snapped in reply as he glared at fiancée who at least had the decency to look guilty at her decision although the look barely lasted a moment before her former partially angry, partially upset look returned.

"What was I supposed to do?" Sue replied frowning "You weren't there to help me and no one would listen to me and it just seemed like the perfect solution" Sue added quickly trying to defend her actions.

"If you believe that was the right decision, then we have a much bigger problem that I first thought" Simon said quickly while shaking his head, he couldn't believe that she was actually trying to defend it when she knew that if anyone but him had found out, then she would have been out of the school, regardless of the status of her father.

"We?" Sue repeated incredulously "It's never 'we', Simon. It's _you_, it's always about _you_ and _your_ job and how _you'll _look to everyone else" Sue shouted quickly and she had to admit that she felt slightly better for saying it, except for the stern look that she was currently receiving.

"Do you have any idea, how many times that I have been in Christine's office defending you?" Simon questioned angrily "You are a good, qualified teacher, Sue but lately you've been acting more like Bambi learning to walk!" Simon added with a low growl, he quickly glanced over at the window when he thought that he heard a noise and lowered his voice before turning back to his fiancée who had her arms crossed with a definite pout threatening to break out across her expression.

"Screw this" Sue said finally breaking the silence between them as she reached down and grabbed her handbag before roughly wiping away her tears, she was out of her chair before she even realized it "It just-" Sue stopped mid-sentence and looked around the room, hoping that Simon would see that she was being treated unfairly and pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright but he didn't move from his spot which only angered her further "I'm just sick of this school! It's just not worth it!" Sue added dramatically, she stomped across the room and curled her fingers around the handle of the door, planning to make a dramatic exit which would leave Simon feeling horribly guilty before she quickly realized that the door was locked when she attempted to pull it open "Unlock the door!" Sue ordered angrily as she shot a glare at her fiancée who was just staring at her calmly…not just calmly but an eerie controlled calmness which she hadn't seen from him for a while.

"No" Simon replied simply as he shook his head "You need to calm down and we need to talk" Simon explained in the same calm but stern voice which sent shivers down her spine "Sit down" Simon ordered quietly as he pointed towards the wooden table, once again and watched as his fiancée, albeit reluctantly and moodily obeyed and crossed the distance before sitting down at the table while dropping her bag down next to her.

"What?" Sue snapped impatiently, she nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs at the ankles, a few times.

"I recommend that you stop with the attitude, Sue" Simon replied gently although she could not mistake the sternness in his voice, she wanted to listen to him because he sounded so assured and confident but a small part of her couldn't stop herself from fighting him.

"I'm not one of your students, Simon. I'm supposed to be your fiancée" Sue argued quickly as she lifted up her hand and showed him her ring "Not that anyone would know it" Sue added in a quiet tone although the whiny tone could not be missed.

"Well, you haven't exactly been acting like it, either" Simon spat back quickly but regretted it when he noticed Sue's expression quickly change into one of upset as she avoided his gaze "I'm sorry" Simon apologized quietly "I just don't understand it-" Simon muttered sighing before he reached over and gently tried to hold his fiancée hand but she roughly pulled it out of his reach.

"Are you blind?" Sue questioned loudly as she turned back to look at Simon with a steely glare although she found herself wavering when he began to counter her look with a more impressive one of his own..

"Maybe, I am" Simon replied shrugging, he leaned back in his chair slightly but straightened his back while a stern look to over his calm expression "I've clearly been missing the signs that you've been giving me, not intentionally however" Simon added calmly although it seemed that he was talking to himself rather than his confused fiancée, almost steeling himself to do something that he didn't want to do.

"What are you-?" Sue started to question unsurely before her eyes widened slightly and she looked, almost like a deer caught in the headlights "No! Simon, you can't!" Sue protested quickly as she felt a blush beginning to creep up her cheeks, although she still made no move to get out of her chair.

"Do you honestly believe that you don't deserve it?" Simon questioned gently as he raised his eyes to meet her own, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at her cute, wide-eyed look.

"I-I'm an a-adult" Sue argued weakly while she squirmed on her chair uncomfortably.

"You were an adult last time" Simon countered swiftly "You still didn't answer my question" Simon reminded her quietly while his fingers tapped gently on the box of tranquilizers that still laid on the table.

"Well, yeah but…" Sue chewed on her bottom lip as she attempted to find a reason why she didn't deserve to end up over Simon's lap, she knew that it hadn't been the brightest idea to take the tablets but she felt like she was at the end of her rope and needed to do _something _or she would just crumble.

"Let's review, shall we?" Simon asked rhetorically "Then you can make your decision" Simon continued at his fiancée's silent nod of agreement "One – You paid a _student _to control your class for you. Two – You neglected to tell me about this fact and I had to intervene and three – you took tranquilizer tablets, which your body is no longer used to, in a science classroom filled with students, some of whom are disruptive, not to forget the amount of dangerous apparatus in that classr-" Simon began to tick each offense off on his long fingers, his voice had began to rise and had significantly increased when he began to speak about the tablets before he was interrupted mid-sentence.

"B-but no-one got h-hurt, I told you they s-seemed to enjoy i-it" Sue whispered urgently but quietly, she knew that it was probably a bad idea to argue, especially the point that she was attempting to make but she couldn't bear to hear his disappointment and hoped that she could _somehow _make it sound better.

Simon glared at his fiancée's turned head, she refused to look up at him and Simon decided that she probably knew that her argument wasn't going to cut it "It's a miracle that no-one got hurt" Simon replied stonily "Imagine if you had decided to do an experiment, yo-" Simon began to speak but was, once again cut off by his sulking fiancée.

"I wasn't going to do an experiment, I'm not that stupid" Sue argued quickly, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at Simon's over-reacting but didn't dare meet his gaze.

"You were under the influence of tranquilizers, Sue. You could have easily changed your mind and caused injuries to yourself and the students, you are a science teacher, I doubt that I have to impress the dangers of mixing chemicals especially when you aren't concentrating" Simon scolded quietly, he couldn't push away the images of Sue lying in the middle of a destroyed classroom, unconscious, it was those horrible images that were strengthening his resolve to make sure that she would put herself or the school in danger, again "I don't want to be sitting next to you in a hospital bed" Simon whispered painfully as his eyes filled with hot tears which he didn't even try to push back but quickly swiped them away as they fell down his cheeks.

"I-I just didn't know what to d-do, Simon" Sue replied weakly as she squirmed on her chair and wrung her hands nervously, she had never thought about the dangers that he mentioned and couldn't bear to hear his voice breaking when he spoke about her being in a hospital bed "I'm s-sorry" Sue added quietly, she dropped her gaze to her wringing hands as she bit her bottom lip and thought about his earlier question, although she would rather ignore it, altogether "I guess I do"

"Hmm?" Simon questioned confused, momentarily forgetting about his earlier question.

"I guess I do, you know…deserve a spanking" Sue whispered quietly, she had barely managed to get the sentence out and really hoped that Simon wouldn't make her repeat it, she could already feel her stomach churning nervously and her face blushing worse than earlier.

"Good girl" Simon praised smiling before he moved closer to Sue and enveloped her in his arms, he stroked her hair lightly as she rested her head on his chest "I love you, Sue. I couldn't imagine losing you" Simon added quietly, he squeezed her tighter as he let out a sigh of relief before landing a kiss on top of her hair "Let's get this over with" Simon said sighing as he reluctantly broke the gentle silence and pulled away from his fiancée.

"H-Here?" Sue stuttered in disbelief with wide, worried eyes and gaped at Simon when he simply gave her a nod in response "B-but, we're in school and p-people might h-hear us" Sue added quickly, she hoped that she could somehow change Simon's mind because getting spanked was bad enough without adding the humiliation of it happening in her place of work, where she could be possibly seen or heard.

"You weren't thinking about that when you took the tablets" Simon countered gently although there was mistaking the stern undertone in his voice as he stood up and moved his armless chair away from the table before sitting down "The quicker that we do this, the less chance that anyone will hear us" Simon added quickly, he obviously wouldn't continue if he thought there was any chance of anyone hearing them but he felt that having the reminder would help Sue to co-operate.

"S-Simon please" Sue whined embarrassed, she glanced up at her fiancée with one last pleading look but was faced with a stern look in response as she slowly dragged her feet over to the space on Simon's right, where he was pointing silently with one long finger.

"You know that I love you, right?" Simon said gently as he meet his fiancée's worried gaze, he could see her eyes sparkling with tears and almost felt his resolve dissolve completely before he forced himself to remember the danger that she had put herself in.

"Yeah" Sue answered nodding "But y-you don't have to d-do this, I w-won't even look a-at those tablets a-again, I promise"

"I'm glad to hear that, Sue" Simon replied with a small smile as he reached up and cupped her cheek gently "I'd hate to have to spank you for it, again" Simon added quickly, he had to bite the inside of his cheek again at her cute wide-eyed look at his words before he moved his hand from her cheek to her arm, gently guiding her reluctant body into position over his lap then wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to him which in other circumstances would have feel quite good for Sue.

Sue squirmed over her fiancée's thighs as she attempted to get comfortable, well as comfortable as she could get in her current position, she glanced over her shoulder when she felt Simon's hand gently begin to draw circles on her back which helped her to slightly relax for a few moments until she remembered the reason that she was in her situation "Are you ready?" Simon asked quietly and smiled slightly when she shook her head in response before moved his hand from her back to gently resting on skirt clad backside "Relax" Simon whispered soothingly when her entire body stiffened, he hated that he was making her feel like this but he knew that he had to do this.

Simon took a deep breath before raising his right hand into the air and unsurely bringing it down onto his fiancée's tensing bottom, he felt her body stiffen once again after the first smack but she didn't make a sound apart from a small squeak of surprise, he forced himself to continue especially since he didn't want to prolong Sue's punishment any longer than was necessary.

Sue sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she felt Simon's hand continue to land firm smacks all over her squirming bottom, she refused to cry out especially since she knew that one loud squeal could bring unwanted company but she couldn't stop small grunts and squeaks of pain escaping as her fiancée's hand quickly warmed her bottom through her skirt.

"Owie, Simon" Sue whined quietly when she felt his large hand connect with her thighs, she threw an annoyed look at him over her shoulder before she suddenly found herself put back onto her feet although she certainly wasn't complaining, she quickly reached back to rub her burning bottom which she couldn't believe was stinging badly through her skirt.

"Uh-uh" Simon scolded sternly, he quickly grasped both of Sue's hands and pulled them in front of her as he shook his head before raised his eyes to meet his fiancée's confused and apprehensive gaze "We're aren't finished yet, baby" Simon explained in the same stern tone, he didn't miss the tears that quickly gathered in Sue's eyes but reminded himself that it was unfortunately necessary "I want you to unzip your skirt, slip out of it and then lay back over my lap, Sue"

"B-But, it a-already hurts" Sue complained quietly as she dug the carpet with her shoe-covered foot which Simon quickly noticed and requested that she remove them too "W-Why?" Sue questioned in confusion, she reluctantly began to slip her shoes off anyway because she hoped that she could stall for long enough that Simon would change his mind about her skirt.

"I don't want your shoes to fly off when you start kicking" Simon explained calmly with a stern expression, he impatiently pointed at her skirt and frowned when Sue shook her head and started to back away from him "Sue, remove your skirt or I will and if I have to then you won't like the consequences"

Sue stopped almost immediately when she heard Simon's threat and swallowed thickly as her stomach did a triple flip, she held his unwavering gaze for a few seconds before dropping her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. It took a few more seconds for her to let out a defeated sigh before reaching behind her and unzipping her skirt with shaky hands, she watched as her skirt fell to the ground in a puddle around her feet and reluctantly stepped out of it.

"Back over please, Sue" Simon ordered gently with an out-stretched hand towards his wife-to-be, he was glad that she had obeyed and didn't fight him because he wanted to get this over with, just as much as she did, he watched as she nervously made her way towards him and took his hand before reluctantly laying herself over his thighs "Thank you. I'm proud of you, Sue. You're doing really well" Simon praised smiling as he gently ran a hand through her red hair before securing his arm around her waist, once more and resting his other hand on her panty clad bottom.

"Does that mean that you'll let me off?" Sue questioned hopefully as she glanced over her shoulder at Simon with a playful twinkle in her eye although her bottom was still stinging badly.

"Nice try" Simon replied chuckling "You've earned every bit of this spanking, Sue" Simon added in a slightly stricter voice before gently patting her backside, he had to remind himself to focus on the task at hand as he gazed down at his half naked wife-to-be with her pink cheeks peeking out of her panties, he quickly began peppering Sue's covered backside with firm smacks and had to tighten his grip around her waist as she renewed her squirming and her long legs started to kick.

"Ow! Ow! Simon, not so-ow! hard" Sue complained quickly, her voice was quickly rising and her earlier concerns about being overheard were quickly being forgotten and a concern for her sore bottom was quickly taking precedence "D-don't, b-ah! baby it h-hurts" Sue added in a squeal as she felt hot tears begin to fill her bright blue eyes, she struggled and squirmed over her fiancée's firm thighs before she thought that she could handle no more and threw her hand back to protect her burning backside.

"I don't think so, young lady" Simon said sternly as he captured her slender wrist and gently but firmly turned her arm before pinning it against her lower back with the arm that he was previously using to keep her in place, he landed two sharp smacks to her exposed upper thighs "You _do not_ try and interfere during your punishment, Sue" Simon scolded in a stern tone before he turned his attention back to her backside, he didn't use a particular pattern and randomly landed smacks all over her bottom, it meant that Sue couldn't predict where the next smack would land and he could finish her punishment quicker, if she didn't cause too much fuss.

"Ow! I'm s-sorr ah!" Sue tried to apologize when she heard Simon's scolding but was interrupted by the feeling of two sharp smacks on her thighs, she blinked and felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks as she attempted to pull her arm out of her fiancée's firm grip to rub away the sting that was only continuing to increase with each smack that landed on her tender bottom "Stop a-ah already, i'll b-be owie! good, I s-swear" Sue whined as her legs flailed around behind her.

"I believe you, baby" Simon replied soothingly after landing a salvo of smacks to her quickly reddening backside before moving his hand to gently tracing circles on her back "Why are you in this position, Sue?" Simon asked in a gentle but stern voice, he had only spanked Sue once in the past but he knew that this was the part that she hated the most, except for the spanking itself.

Sue barely suppressed a groan and an eye roll when she heard Simon's question, she hated this part because he made her answer questions and think about her action which always left her feeling foolish "'Cause, you think I'm a child instead of your fiancée" Sue responded automatically but immediately regretted it when her husband-to-be's hand connected with her already sore upper thighs twice on each side, she gritted her teeth and nearly leapt off his lap as fresh tears filled her watery eyes at the sting that was impacted on her poor thighs.

"Want to try that again?" Simon questioned impatiently as he warningly rested his hand on her burning thighs which were beginning to turn the same colour as her bottom.

Sue didn't miss the silent warning and bit her bottom lip as she carefully thought about her answer "I p-put myself a-and my students i-in danger by t-taking tranquilizer t-tablets" Sue replied shakily as she squirmed, trying to somehow alleviate the pain in her bottom without touching it.

"Correct, what else?" Simon asked in a gentle tone as he gently rubbed her burning bottom.

"I-I paid B-Barry to control m-my class and I-I didn't come to you w-when I needed h-help" Sue answered dutifully and squirmed uncomfortably as further tears trailed down her damp cheeks, she already knew that she had made bad decisions and didn't think it was necessary to bring it up again but considering the position that she was in, she wasn't going to argue.

"Good girl" Simon praised smiling, he continued to gently rub her bottom to help slightly with the pain as a reward for answering his questions properly "Are you going to make those mistakes in the future?" Simon questioned quietly, he was proud of Sue because he knew that she had a short temper sometimes and was glad that she was keeping it under control.

Sue squirmed uncomfortably over Simon's strong thighs and didn't answer as she thought about his question, part of her wanted to agree automatically and avoid further punishment but she knew that if she had the opportunity to pay Barry to control the class without any repercussions, that she would most likely do it.

"Sue?" Simon pressed impatiently before landing an impressive smack across his wife-to-be's backside which caused her to squeak and wriggle in pain "I asked you a question and I expect an answer, young lady" Simon added quickly, he waited a few seconds for her to catch her breath then landed two more smacks onto the tender area below her bottom cheeks.

"Ow! Ouch! Simon, not there, p-please!" Sue pleaded through her tears as she kicked her long legs and desperately tried to move her sore bottom out of the reach of her fiancée's hand, she sniffed and wiped her free hand across her damp, blushing cheeks before deciding that self-preservation of her bottom was more important than being entirely truthful "N-no, sir" Sue answered finally, she hadn't meant for the 'sir' to slip out but decided that it couldn't hurt "I won't e-even _look_ at t-the tablets again, I p-promise" Sue added moments later, repeating the promise that she had made earlier hoping that he would finally give her poor bottom a break and tell her that everything was okay.

Simon was slightly taken back when he heard Sue call him 'sir' but didn't bring it up and instead gently ran his hand over her back and bottom "I'm glad to hear it" Simon said smiling before he released Sue's trapped hand and slid his arm underneath her chest to help her to her feet, he didn't waste time in grasping her wrists when she was on her feet to stop her from rubbing her bottom.

Sue looked down at her fiancée through her wet lashes when he grasped her wrists and pulled them in front her, much like he had done earlier "You're not finished yet, baby" Simon informed her calmly, he couldn't miss the clear disappointment in her expression and he had to force himself to continue with the punishment that he had planned out

"B-But Simon, i-it hurts" Sue whined pitifully "It's not fair, I d-don't want anymore" Sue added in the same whiny tone but added in a childish stamp of her foot, she would have crossed her arms if her husband-to-be wasn't gripping her poor wrists in such a firm hold.

Simon had started to feel bad for her when she complained in such a small voice and had considered lessening her punishment slightly until she started to throw a childish tantrum "Unfortunately, this situation isn't about what you_ want_" Simon countered swiftly "It's about what you _deserve_ and believe me, throwing a temper tantrum will only get you into further trouble" Simon added sternly with a raised voice which quickly broke through Sue's tantrum and caused her gaze to drop to the floor as she dug her big toe into the carpet, he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable and wanted nothing more than to land a kiss on her pouty lips.

Sue traced circles on the carpet with her toe when she heard Simon's scolding, she tugged her hands gently as she tried to release them from his grasp but quickly realized that he wasn't going to relent "Sorry, sir" Sue whispered poutily "B-but it h-hurts"

"That's the general idea, Sue" Simon replied with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips "You're almost done" Simon added quietly hoping that, that knowledge might help his fiancée and encourage her to behave instead of fighting him. Sue didn't fight the small smile that crossed her expression when she heard her fiancée's encouraging words, she was still apprehensive about the rest of her punishment but knew that she was safe in Simon's hands and that he would never push her too far.

Simon watched his fiancée's expression as she thought about his words and slowly began to calm down, he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hands before raising his eyes to meet her gaze as his eyes took on a sterner expression "I want you to lower your panties and-" Simon began to speak but was, once again cut off by his shocked wife-to-be's voice.

"No! I-I can't, not t-that, not h-here!" Sue argued quickly as hot tears filled her eyes "P-please, anything but that b-baby" Sue pleaded weakly, she bit her bottom lip nervously and avoided Simon's gaze as she prepared herself for the smack that she was sure would land on her bottom.

"Sue, I understand your worries" Simon began in calm, gentle tone which caused Sue's eyes to flick up and meet his own in surprise "But this is non-negotiable. You will pull down your panties or I will do it for you and if I have to do it, then you won't like the consequences" Simon continued in a much sterner tone, he didn't want to add extras for her disobeying and hoped that his fiancée wouldn't fight him.

Sue squirmed nervously in front of Simon as she thought through her options, she wanted to continue to plead her case but she could see from his gaze that he wasn't going to change his mind although she wasn't going to change her mind either, she couldn't bring herself to bare herself in public, even if the room was locked and the blinds were blocking anyone from seeing inside "I-I can't, S-Simon" Sue whimpered quietly before her eyes widened in surprise when she felt herself pulled to stand in-front of her fiancée, rather than his side.

"You are not escaping this, young lady" Simon scolded sternly "Put your hands behind your head" Simon ordered a few moments later to a confused looking Sue who reluctantly lifted her hands to rest behind her head, once they had finally been released, she wiggled her toes and clenched her bottom as she struggled to stop herself from quickly rubbing away the sting from her poor backside.

Simon waited until she had obeyed him before he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly dragged them downward towards her knees, he frowned when she tried to pull away from him and landed a quick smack to her right thigh which caused her to squeak and drop her watery eyes to her feet "You're only making this worse for yourself, Sue" Simon said sighing as he motioned for his wife-to-be to move to his right side, again before standing up and slowly reaching for his belt which caused Sue's legs to nearly buckle beneath her, she didn't dare move her arms and could only watch in silence as her fiancée unbuckled his belt before doubling it over in his hand, making sure that the buckle was safely tucked away in his palm.

"Are y-you really g-going to use t-that?" Sue questioned shakily as her eyes locked with his belt, he had never used his belt on her except once but that was only a few light smacks during play and he still looked pretty annoyed and disappointed with her.

"I'm afraid so" Simon replied nodding "You have promised that you won't do it, again and I believe you, baby" Simon explained gently "But, I want to make sure that you remember this lesson" Simon added in the same gentle tone although there was a definite stern undertone, he waited patiently until Sue nodded and understood his reasons behind the last part of her punishment before he pointed to the chair that he had recently vacated with the doubled over belt, silently ordering Sue to bend over the chair "Hold onto the seat, tightly" Simon ordered calmly, he watched as she reluctantly shuffled around to the front of her chair before bending over and grasping the armless chair at either side "You're doing good, baby"

Sue smiled weakly when she heard Simon's words of encouragement and tightened her grip around the sides of the chair, she blushed as she remembered that she was standing, naked from the waist down in her place of work but was quickly distracted when she felt her fiancée's belt gently resting against her naked backside, it took her breath away for a few seconds as she awaited the first smack.

Simon flexed his fingers and doubled checked that the buckle was safely tucked away in his hand because he didn't want to take any risk of injuring her, he stood behind his beautiful fiancée and turned slightly to his left as he got into a more comfortable position and rested the cold leather against her red, burning backside "You're going to receive six licks with my belt" Simon explained as he took the time to gently rub his wife-to-be's back, attempting to calm her slightly as he told her the last part of her punishment "Two for each of the reasons that you were punished and an extra two for refusing to pull down your panties earlier, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Sir" Sue answered automatically before she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot "Simon?" Sue whispered gently as she felt more tears trickle down her damp cheeks.

"Yes?" Simon replied calmly as he stopped rubbing her back, moved his hand slightly lower down her back and used it keep her in place over the chair.

"W-Will you hold me?" Sue asked shakily as she glanced over her shoulder at her husband-to-be "W-when it's all o-over, I mean"

"Of course, I will" Simon answered smiling "For as long as you want, baby" Simon added quickly before he pointed towards the chair, silently motioning for Sue to turn back around which she reluctantly did "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm" Sue muttered in response, she wasn't trying to be rude or annoy her fiancée and only answered in such a way because she was biting down on her lower lip and closing her eyes so tightly that she couldn't focus on giving him a proper response. Simon didn't miss the tension in her body and could clearly see the tears that were continuing to make their way down her cheek, he decided to get it over with and quickly raised his belt into the air before bringing it down squarely across her red backside.

"Ow!" Sue squealed in pain and instinctively reached back to cover her burning backside "I can't, S-Simon I-" Sue whimpered quietly as she quickly rubbed her backside and tried to somehow lessen the pain.

"Move your hands, Sue" Simon ordered sternly, it hurt him to see his fiancée in this state but he couldn't simply ignore it either, he sighed when she shook her head and continued to rub her backside before he landed the belt across her thighs causing another red stripe to appear.

"Fuck! S-Simon" Sue shouted loudly as she leapt up and attempted to rub her stinging thighs, she stared at her husband-to-be with hurt eyes full of tears but she was only met with a stern glare.

"I'm sorry but you knew better than to try and cover yourself" Simon said sternly "Back over" Simon added quickly as he pointed towards the chair and watched as she wiped away her tears before reluctantly bending back over, replacing her sweaty hands on the chair. Simon gave her a few moments to prepare herself before bringing the belt down twice again on the middle of her backside, she automatically attempted to jump up and pull her bottom out of the line of his belt but found it hard as her fiancée was applying a firm pressure to her lower back to keep her over the chair.

"D-Don't! ah! it h-hurts" Sue complained crying as she stamped her feet and her knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of the chair so tightly, she wasn't stupid enough to try and cover herself again, especially after the smack that she had felt across her thighs "Ow! I'll b-be good, I p-promise" Sue whimpered quietly as she arched her back and flexed her legs slightly, she felt salty tears on her lips and sniffed as she rested her forehead on the backrest of the chair.

"If you would have pulled your panties down earlier, then this punishment would have been over" Simon explained regretfully, he could see that his fiancée's bottom and thighs were an angry shade of red but he couldn't ignore the fact that she disobeyed such a simple instruction.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sir. I won't d-disobey again, e-ever again" Sue said quickly, she hated how small and shaky her voice sounded and just hoped that she could escape the final two with the belt, it didn't sound like much but she knew that it would only re-ignite the burning fire already raging across her backside.

"Sue, I appreciate your apology but I can't ignore this, baby" Simon countered gently, he began to rub her back as he heard her begin to sob softly as she had done earlier "Can you be a big girl for me and take these last two licks?" Simon asked in the same gentle tone, he knew that he would normally get an icy glare and a long rant about, the fact that she wasn't a child and didn't appreciate being spoken to like one, if he ever asked her that but he knew that when she was upset, she responded to it better than anything else "I promise that it'll be over and it won't be mentioned again" Simon added quickly because he knew that she needed that reassurance especially when she so fragile.

"O-Okay" Sue replied reluctantly as she roughly wiped away her tears and pushed herself back into the expected position, she squeezed her eyes shut and sniffed as she waited for Simon to finish.

"Good girl, I'm proud of you" Simon praised smiling, he gave her back a final rub before placing his hand on her lower back, once again "These two will be across your sit spots, it'll hurt but then it'll all be over, baby" Simon warned gently, he could feel her body shake slightly as her tears increased and felt his own eyes sting but pushed his quickly forming tears back and focused on his wife-to-be.

Sue tried to steady her shaky legs as she felt Simon's belt leave her burning bottom, for the fourth time and squealed loudly when she felt another stripe of pain erupt across the most sensitive part of her bottom but she didn't long to get used to the sting before she felt another smack land in the same area, she dropped to her knees immediately following the final lick of the belt and sobbed into her arm that she had flung across the seat of the chair while her other hand gingerly rubbed her poor backside, she could feel the heat radiating off it and suddenly wished that they were at home because then she could convince Simon to treat her to some cooling lotion.

Simon dropped the belt when he saw the angry, red stripe appear on his fiancée's soft flesh and quickly enveloped the sobbing figure in his arms, alternating between rubbing her hair, back and bottom gently "I-It's all over, baby. You did great, it's all forgiven" Simon whispered soothingly, he hated to see his wife-to-be upset and was glad that he could finally hold her and try to make everything better.

* * *

It was at least fifteen minutes until Sue calmed down enough to draw in a shaky breath and push herself to sit back on her knees, she slowly turned to look at Simon and smiled weakly when he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb before landing a soft kiss on her lips "How are you feeling?" Simon questioned gently, he knew that it was a stupid question considering the fact that she had just been on the receiving end of a spanking but he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Sore" Sue answered embarrassed as she reached back and rubbed her bottom "Got a bit of a headache and my throat feels pretty sore, too" Sue added honestly, she blushed a deeper red when she remembered the childish way that she had reacted to the spanking and was glad that he hadn't brought it up, she looked up at him in confusion when he pushed himself up to stand before she smiled as she watched him cross the room and pour her some cold water from the water cooler, then used the cold water to dampen a clean tissue which she assumed was to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

Sue reluctantly pushed herself up onto her feet and hissed as her bottom argued with the movement that she had decided to make, she didn't dare to try and sit down on the chair and instead decided to simply stand next to the chair until she quickly realized that her panties were still around her knees, she didn't waste any time in reaching down and returning her panties to their proper place although it didn't take her long to realize that her bottom didn't agree with this choice, either as it felt like she was rubbing sandpaper across her sore backside.

Simon winced in sympathy as he watched Sue's struggle to rearrange her clothing and offered her a small smile as he sat down on the chair and motioned for his fiancée to sit down on his lap, he scooted forward on the chair until he was perched on the edge which would allow Sue to carefully sit down on his lap while hopefully not putting too much weight on her swollen backside "C'mon baby, it'll be alright" Simon said smiling, he helped her to ease herself down until she found a way that she could sit that was, at least, slightly comfortable before he handed her the small, plastic cup filled with cold water, he rubbed her back gently as she emptied the cup within a few moments before lifting the damp tissue and using it to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

"I can do it myself, you know" Sue said giggling as she tilted her head to the left at Simon's silent request.

"I know but I want to look after you" Simon replied gently before he landed a kiss on her forehead and dropped the used tissue to the side of the chair "You look tired, baby" Simon commented in concern as he traced the circles under her eyes with one long finger.

"Yeah, I am, a little" Sue admitted shrugging "But, we still have to make an appearance at Kacey's boxing match" Sue added sighing as she snuggled into her fiancée's protective hold, she wanted to stay in his arms forever but knew that they'd have to move eventually.

"No, we don't" Simon countered firmly "I'm sure that they can cope without us" Simon added with a cheeky smile as he gently removed his fiancée from his lap "Put your skirt back on and we'll head home, baby"

Sue didn't try to hide the smile that broke across her expression at his words and quickly retrieved her skirt and winced as she stepped into it, she was glad that she had decided to wear a slightly looser skirt today although it still caused her some discomfort.

Simon took his red-haired fiancée's hand in his own before quickly leading her out of the school and into their nearby car. Sue was still suffering from a blazing bottom but the couple, strangely had never felt closer to each other.


End file.
